koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
You're Not Worth The Breath
Why Not Turn My Tribe Against Him? is the second episode of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Story Day 4 The Pouwa tribe awakens as morning rises, they were mostly quiet towards each other. Koror got into a little bit of conflict with the producer Nuno for editing season information and was told it was under control. At the Esperte tribe, Jeffy said that he felt Mika didn't have any tribal unity, in which she replied that she did and told him to get over himself and that he keeps getting sensitive over everything he says. Jeffy laughed at her statement and she made it clear she wasn't playing around with him. Fitz asked if the drama scene was really necessary and Jeffy agreed with Fitz that is wasn't. Mika said she just thought Jeffy gets overly sensitive about everything and Fitz then told her he didn't know what was going on but it wasn't the time or place for it. Mika ignored him for a second to tell Jeffy him bragging about blindsiding somebody in another Survivor franchise he played in wasn't making her trust him and she then told Fitz she was sorry for the scene. Fitz answered they didn't need to apologize, but to just stop. Jeffy ignores him and tells Mika she tried to make an alliance with him to play him and that he blindsided the other person in the other Survivor franchise because they were not loyal. Mika told him she just talked to him about scenarios not that she wanted an alliance with him and that she wasn't the one throwing people under the bus suggesting that somebody should go for doing nothing wrong. Fitz told them once again he didn't know what the issue was but they should just drop it. Mika then pointed out how Jeffy got quiet then. Jeffy told her that he was eating and said a profanity afterwards. This made Mika upset and she vowed he would get her vote the next Tribal Council they attended. Jeffy then tells Mika it was a joke so she shouldn't be over sensitive to mimic her. Mika then spills that he threw Jessie, Fitz, and Jake R. under the bus and that Jeffy lied about Jessie double crossing everybody; this surprised Fitz and he asked Jeffy that he did this after he made him promise to never write his name down. Jeffy then said she was lying and he could prove it, and Mika then asked Fitz if he'd join her in voting Jeffy out saying he was trouble. Fitz then told her they just need to hope they don't lose and focus on winning the challenge and if they don't they can then worry about who to go. Mika then agreed that she would focus on the challenge but once they lost she would vote the "rat" Jeffy. Jeffy drops a profanity again and says he stays loyal to people and she tells him he threw his allies under the bus. Jeffy tells her that was false and she's just trying to get people to turn on him cause she has no allies, she then makes a comment implying she does. Fitz then once again has to tell them to stop and get focused on the following challenge. The cast started to get infected with a rare disorder that messes up the order in which you hear things causing Jeffy to thing Mika was still attacking him, but he realizes she didn't and apologizes there was also another rare disorder that hit that caused some of the cast to disappear for some people. At the immunity challenge, all three tribes met where Pouwa and Esperte saw that Jake S. from Purez was eliminated. They were told they would also be competing for a reward which was a chance to go to Exile Island. They were told the winning tribe would pick somebody from the third place tribe to go, the third place tribe picks somebody from the second place tribe, and then the second place tribe would pick somebody from the first place tribe where they would be exiled and given an opportunity to find one of three idols. They were told the season they'd have three different idols to compliment the three different tribes. The Strong Idol: Works like an Express Pass. If the holder plays it before a challenge's results, his/her tribe or himself/herself instantly wins immunity, and is safe from Tribal Council. However, the person that played it cannot vote at the following Tribal Council. Good to use until the Final 6. The Smart Idol: Works just like a normal hidden immunity idol. When played on a person before Tribal Results, the person that had the idol played on them will have any votes cast against them nullified, and will negate votes in case they got any. Good to use until the Final 6. The Social Idol: A new idol, that has a special power. The person that wins this idol will have the chance to control somebody else's vote in Tribal Council. When played before Tribal Results, the person who played will choose someone in Tribal Council area, and will negate their vote, AND, in the process, will get to vote in replacement of that negated vote, essentially controlling somebody else's vote. Good to use until the Final 6. They were then told they would be doing the flag making challenge a frequently recurring challenge in ORG, but this time with a twist: they would be making a best flag and a worst flag. The best flags would be judged on Creativity, Realism and Visual Appeal and the worst flags would be judged on Creativity, Wittyness, and Logic to Tribe Name/Concept. Kevin immediately stepped up the the plate throwing out some ideas for both flags, Koror made a flag of his own, but ultimately the team decided to go with Kevin's design. Jake made the worst flag for Esperte and Mika made the best flag after having to wait on Jeffy. Jeffy apologizes saying he had a lot to deal with, and Mika stated what a valuable player he was. Jeffy then told her to stop harassing him all the time and she responded that all she did was say he hadn't contributed as much as the others and that his plan to throw the challenge to get her out was pathetic, he tells her he didn't want to throw it and to stop putting words in his mouth and she needs to stop throwing him under the bus out of desperation and that he would start ignoring her to be unified with the tribe. Mika then spills that Jeffy told her "then stop bashing me you stupid worthless c**t f**k you b**ch I'm done with you" in private with her and followed up saying she would stop talking to him and that he needed to understand she was going to vote him out. Tyler has then had enough of this constant fighting and told them that they needed to stop because they had been fighting the whole time and was getting on his nerves. The other tribes just watched the dispute casually. Jessy offered to make both the flags for Purez. The six flags were in and Jo, David, and Nuno were called in to judge. They started with the best flags. Ultimately, Pouwa won with a 47/60 score, Purez was second with a 38/60 score, and Esperte was last with a 12/60 score not to mention their worst flag was disqualified for breaking rules. Trevor and Koror from Pouwa voted to send Mika to Exile Island, Mika and Fitz from Esperte voted to send Cameron to Exile Island, and Koror and Brian voted to send Koror to Exile Island which the reasoning being they needed somebody who wouldn't be smart enough to find an idol Day 5 Coming back from the challenge happy to have won yet again against the other two tribes living up to their brawn title. Kevin felt like he was the veteran as most of the cast didn't play on as many Survivor franchises as he did. He had a final two deal with Sharky and planned to work with Eden. He noticed that Trevor hadn't done much and that Koror hadn't spoken with him personally yet. He was hoping to utilize Fonda's vote to take out either one of them which would make Fonda expendable. At Exile Island, Koror mentioned how going for Jake S. was an easy move on Purez's behalf, saying how he didn't participate in the challenge. Purez came back to camp happy to win their first challenge. Back at Esperte, Jessie tells everybody they lost because they didn't allow him to take the lead. Before Mika left camp with her stuff she told Jeffy she hoped everybody threw their votes toward him. Jeffy told Mika to go away and that everybody else had minds of their own and she replied that was he going to vote her out, as a joke as she was immune that night. He tells her he will not be telling her his vote as it's his business and that he wants to be in the game. He then begins to exit the camp area and the producers have to find him and bring him back. Mika tells him she hoped he enjoyed being a second boot and while he is away Fitz says Jeffy will be going, when Jeffy is back he calls them traitors, he tells Mika she needs to get ass raped and that she just stirs shit up like the worthless whore she is, he told them he was loyal and proved it and wished Jake R. best of luck knowing he would leave soon. Fitz told Jeffy the alliance ended after he threw him, Jessie, and Jake R. under the bus to Mika. Jeffy then opens up and tells everybody about how Mika tried to work with him. Fitz then asks Jeffy why he had to be so rude and told Jeffy that he himself just admitted to throwing Jessie under the bus. Jeffy then left the campsite again and the producers had to go out and bring him back. He said his goodbyes to everybody except Mika calling her a worthless cunt again. He told them all he was calm now and was going to leave with dignity. Mika told Fitz he hoped he realized Jeffy skipped over parts of the conversations he didn't want everybody to hear and told Jeffy he just confirmed he threw Jessie under the bus. Jeffy said he told the whole conversation and told Mika that she should have been aborted. He told her he hopes her mom dies of cancer and the producers began to step in with Nuno telling him he went too far there and Julia being really surprised he said that. Tyler at that point had enough and snapped and began to rant saying: "NOPE NOPE NOPE IM NOT FEELING THAT AT ALL. MY FAVORITE AUNT AND GRANDMOTHER DIED FROM CANCER I DONT PLAY THAT SHIT THAT WAS FUCKED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS. The fact that you dead ass said that to her nope I don't fuck with that at all! That was rude and uncalled for and you need to stop." Mika asked Jeffy what the fuck was wrong with him and that he was taking it far too seriously. Tyler then states: "Obviously you've never been through that before but that shit hurts like a motherfucker and the fact that you just said that like it was nothing I don't fuck with that at all NOPE NOPE NOPE ". Julia tells Jeffy what he said was very mean but Producer Mike is enjoying the drama. Tyler told them he was going to go rest because he refused to listen to the conversation any longer. Jeffy told Tyler his mom died of cancer and that he was sorry and that he wants to make amends with Mika. Mika gives Tyler condolence for his loses. Mika asked if the producers would make Jeffy leave the area as he was making everybody want to quit. Mika also tells everybody Jeffy told her privately he hoped she got hit by a bus. Jeffy then left the area once again without permission and the producers had to bring him back. Jeffy apologized to Mika for all the things he said and that he was sickened by himself, he explained his ex-friend was trying to steal his man and so he was very depressed and told them to watch out for Koror. Jake R. tried to get Jeffy to quit the season, and Jeffy was saying he wanted to be evacuated saying it would be the honorable way to leave, and the producers were just like "laugh out loud, no, that's bulls*it he's gonna stay right where he is and get voted out". Jeffy then shows a picture of himself to Mika for no reason and says he's sorry yet again. Mika tells him to not quit, because it did not make him look honorable at all, it just made him look like a bad sport. Mika was then forced to leave for Exile and the other five left the campsite to head for Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Fitz was asked how he felt about the loss in which he responded "any loss is crushing, Jeff. I love all of these folks, they all are great people so I'd hate to see any of them (or myself!) leave tonight. In my opinion, they're all deserving of being here. It's not like we can all band together against an inactive; so it's really hard. I think that's what sucks most about this loss, is that we're losing a deserving tribemate, and whether that be myself or one of the other four...it sucks nonetheless." Jake R. was asked what did he think went wrong at the challenge in which he responded "what went wrong was communication. We can't win if we're losing. I've heard my name come up tonight and let me say something; I want this tribe to win. But we need to get rid of the drama makers tonight, and that's what I hope we do. I am an asset to our tribe. I want peace between us, and tonight, we shall get peace by voting off the person who starts the drama." Jeffy was asked if Mika being at Exile Island effected the vote in which he answered "yes, I would of voted her out so yes I changed my vote cause the was safe I voted Jake R. sorry I had thought alliance with James, Tyler and Jessie." Jessie was asked if any conflict had arisen in the last five days in which he answered "Yup, though I missed it all!" Tyler was then finally asked how the behavior of his tribemates had been around camp lately in which he answered "They have been behaving foolishly to be honest. The non stop arguing is becoming too much for me personally. If you have a problem with someone, take it to PM because the rest of us don't wanna see that bullshit." The castaways were then instructed to vote. Jake R. received a vote from Jeffy because he was the only one he never made allegiance too, but Jeffy was voted out 5-1 for his constant fighting with Mika and being seen as a source of drama. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Best and Worst Flag Making They were then told they would be doing the flag making challenge a frequently recurring challenge in ORG, but this time with a twist: they would be making a best flag and a worst flag. The best flags would be judged on Creativity, Realism and Visual Appeal and the worst flags would be judged on Creativity, Wittyness, and Logic to Tribe Name/Concept. Reward: The decision of sending somebody from the third place tribe to Exile Island. Winners: Pouwa and Purez. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Episodes Category:Episodes